


precious

by djxrxn



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Maul Is Only Slightly Grumpy, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djxrxn/pseuds/djxrxn
Summary: Maul and you enjoy a sweet moment together when you’re down for an afternoon nap.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	precious

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this drabble a bit a go, i wanted to try out maul but i also wanted to Self Indulge lol. enjoy!!

The sun poked through the long, dark blinds, the speckles of sunlight dancing over your lover’s bare chest. You fingers danced over his skin, lazily tracing over his tattoos, following each intricate design until it finally trailed up to his collar bones. 

When your hand reached up to cradle his cheek, Maul opened a single, yellow eye. “Are you aware that I am trying to sleep?” he hummed, his voice gentle and without any true malice. 

You pulled your hand away from him. “Do you want me to stop touching you?” You asked softly. 

He closed his eye with a sigh, and you kept your hand off of him, not wanting to push your luck. Maul wasn’t always the cuddly type — he tolerated your surprise kisses and little tugs on his hands. And you did suppose that he liked you enough to let you in his bed every night, letting you curl yourself into his chest and wrap your arms around him. Maul never really… rejected you, but you figured that asking him to cuddle up for an afternoon lothcat nap would be an extremely hard sell. He tolerated your affections, sure, but you knew Maul well enough to know that he did not prefer extreme affection or advances. 

Maul barely rolled his eyes before he was already crawling underneath the sheets after you suggested it, much to your surprise. 

A growl rumbled from Maul’s chest. His brow furrowed, and he opened both eyes to glare at you. “You stopped.”

“You didn’t say you wanted me to keep going,” you said coyly, unable to stop the smile crawling over your face. 

His displeased look quickly turned into a snarl - he scrunched his up his nose, and his lips twitched as he bared a sliver of his teeth. “If you’re going to _ridicule_ me—”

“I’m not _ridiculing_ you,” you chirped. You could barely suppress the little giggle behind your throat. 

Maul gave a sharp hum. You felt as he started to untangle his legs from yours, as his body started to shift. 

You sat up, shifting your own body so that you could loom over Maul. Your hands moved to either side of his horned head, almost trapping him in his current position. “Hey, hey, hey,” you mumbled as you leaned down to kiss him.

Sometimes you forgot how warm Maul was, how much his internal temperature was when compared to your own. It was very present now, with his tongue dancing inside of your mouth, the sting of his teeth echoing across your lips. Maul felt like pure fire sometimes. He was aggressive, always, even in the most tenderest and gentle moments. All Maul knew how to be was sharp and explicitly there, and all you could do was bask in the intense glow of Maul’s adoration. 

You pulled away to pepper his cheek and jaw with little kisses, and Maul let out a low sigh.

“You are as vexatious as you are precious to me,” he said softly, leaning into your affections. 

You paused to looked at him. His face wasn’t scrunched up anymore, his voice wasn’t mocking or sarcastic. You felt you chest open and bloom at this honest declaration. You were precious to Maul

“You’re precious to me, too,” you breathed, rushing to kiss him again. 

“I _also_ said you were vexatious,” he huffed against your lips. “You are _still_ annoying, no matter how precious.”

“Yeah, yeah.” You nestled your face into the crook of his neck, laying down on top of him. You curled your legs around Maul’s center, and Maul rubbed his hands along your spine.

“Rest easy, my darling,” Maul purred into your ear, pressing a small kiss to your temple before you both slipped into a delicate sleep - even while you slumbered, you were safe and warm in Maul’s arms.


End file.
